hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Land of Ooo
know ooo isn't a real country,but i'm going to do it anyway,Mathematical!!!! Land of Ooo or '''Jeremy '''is a fanmade character for Hetalia:Axis Power.He represents the fictitious place called Land of Ooo.He is based on the cartoon show: Adventure Time!. Apperance Like Finn,He wears blue shirt,white hat,however,His hast has point shaping of a wolves ear,he wears long pants,his backpack is green and wears grey shoes.Life Finn also,He has blonde hair,however,his skin is candy pink,so he currently lives near candy kingdom.He is cartoon looking instead of anime looking (by comparison).Unlike Finn,he is a candy people/Human Hybrid Personality Like Finn,He is a born adventurer,not afraid to explore his land,he is heroic and righteous,he always help someone in need so their lives would be happier.He has a strong sense of responsbility and is upset when he is unable to help,however,he sometimes gets overprotective of his friends.He is incapable of doing wrong and unjust.Like Finn,He is also about stupid. Family and Relatives His Mother and Father is unknown,Like Finn is.He also tries to find them whenever he can.He is been also studing the past map of earth so he would know how to find his parents. History When World War III started,a lot of nations turned against each other taking sides(exept for Russia,since he wanted no part of this),the nations use nuclear and atomic weapons,not knowing the consequences of their action,this resulted the Great Mushroom War,changing much of it's landscape.This cause of later the condition of Ooo.The Lich was created,And Russia later finds the enciredion and the crown,and later becomes Ice King,while Hungary finds herself as a vampire (like Marceline).Russia and Hungary then realize the are the only survivng people left and much have died during the Mushroom War,only a little of population had survive (however,they are hunted down by rainincorns),and that they have lost their land and became mortals(however,Both may live forever since Russia has the crown and Hungary is a vampire).When Jeremy was born(exactly 123 years later),his parents left him hiding under the trees so the rainicorns won't find him.Jeremy was later adopted by The former ruler of the Candy Kingdom (years before princess Bubblegum became princess).He later live near the Candy Kingdom. Friends Finn the two see each other as brothers (since both have their real parents gone).The two are best friends Jake Both are best friends with Finn. Hungary (years later: Marceline) The two are best friends. Landy Rainicorn The two are good friends,despite the fact the her speices are responsible for the extiction of Humans. Princess Bubblegum The two are good friends.Unknown to her,he has a crush on her. Enemies The Lich King The two are mortal enemies,The Lich planned that all human-life would not existed so he has hated him so Russia (years later: The Ice King) The two are enemies.Like Finn ,he always know about his princess-stealing schemes and has hated him so,however,the two are able to bond together,thus forming a love-hate relationship.Unknown to him,Russia has been trying to hide the enchiredion from the Lich. Info *He is based on the Cartoon Network show: Adventure time. *His approximate birthday is unknown,since he was born after the Mushroom War. *He is good a sword fighting *He doesn't known anything about Russia's past so he just calls him Ice King Category:Fictional States